SG1 in Nöten
by Loria
Summary: SG-1 hilft mal wieder aus in der Parallelwelt.
1. 1 Kapitel

Kategorie: [AU], [A], [D], [Hc]  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Anmerkung: Sam, Jack, Daniel und Teal'c sind die aus der  
parallelen Welt und Col. O'Neill, Major Carter und Dr. Jackson  
aus "unserer" Realität.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören  
MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese  
Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um  
damit Geld zu verdienen. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum  
des Autors. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden oder Toten  
Personen, sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
Es war ein schöner Tag, obwohl man das im SGC schlecht beurteilen konnte. Die Goa'ulds haben sich zurückgezogen! General Hammond und SG-1 saßen im Besprechungsraum. Teal'c bemerkte: "Die Goa'ulds würden sich niemals so schnell zurückziehen!" "Vielleicht haben sie's sich anders überlegt?" vermutete Jack. Teal'c schaute Jack mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Jack zuckte bloß mit den Achseln. "Wie auch immer! Jedenfalls haben wir erstmal Ruhe vor ihnen." sagte der General. "Trotzdem, erst greifen sie uns an und wollen uns vernichten und dann verschwinden sie einfach." meinte Jack. "Kommt mir auch komisch vor, Sir." sagte Sam. "So was haben die doch noch nie gemacht." "Es scheint so, als würden die Goa'ulds was planen." bemerkte Daniel. "Vielleicht hat Apophis seine Finger im Spiel?" fragte Jack. "Eher unwahrscheinlich, Sir. Er hat in seinem Reich genug zu tun. Nachdem die Goa'ulds sich alles angeeignet hatten." antwortete Sam.  
  
"GATEAKTIVIERUNG VON AUSSERHALB" ertönte er aus den Lautsprechern. Der General war schon im Kontrollraum. "Erwarten wir jemanden?" fragte Jack. "Nicht das ich wüsste, alle SG-Teams sind zurück." antwortete der General. "Schließt die Iris!" Mit einem zischenden Geräusch schloss sich die Iris. Plötzlich hörte man einen Knall. "Irgend etwas ist an die Iris geknallt!" sagte der Captain. "Schicken sie ein Strahlungsteam in den Gate-Raum!" verlangte General Hammond. Als das Strahlungsteam fertig war, sagte der Captain: "Es war die Sagan Box." "Die Tok'ra? Was will die denn?" fragte Jack. "Vielleicht wegen den Goa'ulds, Sir!" vermutete Sam. Das Gate wurde wieder aktiviert und diesmal blieb die Iris offen.  
  
Es war tatsächlich die Tok'ra. Jacob begrüßte seine Tochter und die Übrigen. "Was führt euch hierher?" wollte General Hammond wissen. "Es geht um die Goa'ulds." antwortete Jacob. Sie gingen in den Besprechungsraum und setzten sich. "Die Goa'ulds sind in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt, sie versammeln ihre Truppen um sich und haben sich mit den anderen System Lords verbündet." "Wahrscheinlich wollen sie uns angreifen." bemerkte Jack. "Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn, was nützt es ihnen denn, wenn sie uns angreifen?" fragte Daniel. "Sie wollen Rache!" antwortete Jacob. "Was?" fragte der General. "Die Tau'res haben viele System Lords vernichtet und die letzten System Lords wollen euch nun tot sehen." "Sehr nett von denen." äußerte Jack. "Was machen wir jetzt?" "Die Tau'res müssen sich auf den Angriff vorbereiten."  
  
"Wir haben leider keine Ionenkanone so wie die Tollaner." bemerkte Jack. Plötzlich ging das Licht an und aus. Alle blickten nach oben. Dann fiel überall im SGC der Strom aus. Jack machte sein Feuerzeug an und fragte: "Was soll der Scheiß?" "General, haben wie hier irgendwo Kerzen?" hörte man Sam sagen. "Ja. In meinem Büro. Warten sie, ich hole welche." Der General brachte die Kerzen und zündete sie mit dem Feuerzeug an. "Jetzt kommt schon etwas Licht in die Sache." witzelte Jack. Alle gingen in den Kontrollraum. Der General sagte: "Schaltet die Notbeleuchtung an." Allmählich gingen überall die Lampen an. "Wie konnte so was passieren?" fragte Sam. Der Captain wollte gerade antworten, als die Erde anfing zu beben und alle zu Boden stürzten. "Die Goa'ulds kommen!" schrie Jacob, als er sich aufrichtete. Alle schauten ihn verdutzt an. "Was?" stieß Daniel hervor. "Ein Mutterschiff ist über dem Berg." sagte Jacob. "Wenn das wahr ist, müssen wir sofort alle evakuieren!" rief der General. Die Evakuierung war im vollen Gang, denn sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, bevor die Goa'ulds landen würden.  
  
Der Präsident, die Stabschefs, der General und das restliche Personal waren schon auf der anderen Seite des Stargates. SG-1 packte gerade ihre letzten Sachen zusammen, als das Stargate sich aktivierte. SG-1 wusste, dass sie es nicht lebend schaffen konnten. Denn am Stargate stand schon eine Horde Jaffas. Sie rannten durch die Gänge um ihr Leben zu retten. Denn hinter ihnen waren auch schon die Jaffas. Ein Stabwaffenschuss traf Jacob und er stürzte zu Boden. Jack hielt an und wollte ihn stützen, aber er sagte: "Geh, rette meine Tochter und die anderen." Jack rannte zu den Anderen. "Wir müssen sie irgendwie in die irreführen!"  
  
............... 


	2. 2 Kapitel

Dankeschön für die Reviews!  
  
............  
  
Sie teilten sich auf und rannten die Gänge entlang. Jack und Daniel rannten in den Raum mit dem Quantenspiegel, betätigten ihn und gaben Sam und Teal'c Bescheid. Die waren währenddessen in der Waffenkammer und suchten nach geeigneten Mitteln um die Jaffas aufzuhalten. Sie nahmen sich Granaten mit. Sie rannten nun zum Raum mit dem Spiegel und wären beinahe mit Apophis zusammen geknallt. Sam hielt eine Granate in der Hand, sie würden sie benutzen. Teal'c wollte sich auf Apophis stürzen, hielt sich aber zurück. Apophis lächelte sie an und sagte: "Der Sho'va und eine Tau're!" Sam spürte, dass sie bereits von Jaffas umstellt waren. Sie sah Teal'c an, er nickte ihr zu. Sie hielt noch immer die Granate in der Hand und aktivierte sie und warf sie auf die Jaffas.  
  
Die Jaffas wussten wohl nicht was das war und begutachteten die Granate. Sam und Teal'c rannten nun weiter zum Spiegelraum, dicht gefolgt von Apophis. Jack und Daniel waren schon auf der anderen Seite. Daniel machte sich bereit den Spiegel zu deaktivieren. Sam und Teal'c kamen herein gestürmt. Sie legten ihre Hände auf den Spiegel. Als plötzlich Teal'c von einer Druckwelle weggeschleudert wurde. Es war Apophis. Sam war bereits drüben. Sie wollten nicht ohne Teal'c gehen. Apophis schleuderte ihn gegen eine Wand. Er sah sie gehässig an und der Spiegel schloss sich. Teal'c richtete sich auf und wurde von einer Zatwaffe getroffen und sank zu Boden.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite ging der Alarm los. Sie wurden von Soldaten umstellt und ins SGC gebracht. Auf der Krankenstation wurden sie gerade von Dr. Fraiser verarztet als der General herein kam. Jack schaute ihn an. Der General sagte: "Willkommen in unserer Realität." "Danke, General!" antwortete Jack. "Machen sie sich bereit, wieder zurück geschickt zu werden." rief der General. "Wir können nicht zurück!" sagte Daniel. Jack sah ihn verwundert an. "Goa'ulds, Sir." Der General schaute Daniel an. "Wenn Dr. Fraiser fertig ist, kommen sie bitte in den Besprechungsraum." rief General Hammond.  
  
Als sie in den Besprechungsraum kamen, saß bereits SG-1 am Tisch. Sie setzten sich. "Was ist denn so in ihrer Realität passiert?" fragte Major Carter. "Nun, nicht viel. Die Goa'ulds wollten uns angreifen. Haben es sich anders überlegt und griffen später an." erklärte Jack. "Wir waren völlig unvorbereitet, als sie ankamen. Es ging alles so schnell." "Wo ist Teal'c?" fragte Colonel O'Neill. Jack und Daniel wirkten betrübt. Sam sagte: "Wir mussten ihn zurück lassen." "Warum?" "Er hat es nicht durch geschafft." sagte Daniel. "Eine Zat traf ihn." "Das ist schrecklich!" entgegnete Daniel Jackson. "Ja. Wir mussten aber auch Jacob zurücklassen." stieß Jack hervor. Sam war den Tränen nahe. "Er wurde von einer Stabwaffe verletzt. Aber, ich bin mir sicher, dass Teal'c sich um ihn kümmern wird." sagte Daniel. SG-1 war sichtlich gerührt.  
  
Es ging nicht, die Tränen kamen hervor. Sie fühlte sich allein und war wütend auf Apophis. Sie schrie: "Dieser verdammte Dreckskerl. Wenn er ihn getötet hat, wird das sein Ende sein!" Jack sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Verzeihung, Sir. Meine Gefühle sind mit mir durch gegangen." erklärte sie. "Wenn es um meinen Vater geht, kenne ich kein erbarmen, gegenüber Apophis." Jack, Daniel und SG-1 sahen Sam die ganze Zeit an. Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln und starrte auf den Tisch. "Wir brauchen einen Plan." sagte Jack. Daniel entgegnete: "Wir brauchen eine Ionenkanone!" "Es tut mir leid, aber so was besitzen wir leider auch nicht." erwiderte Col. O'Neill. "So ein Dreck!" war die Antwort von Jack. "Wir müssen uns erstmal einen Plan ausdenken, sonst sind wir aufgeschmissen." erwiderte Daniel.  
  
Währenddessen in der anderen Realität:  
  
Als Teal'c erwachte, sah er neben sich Jacob liegen. Er sah ihn fragend an. Jacob öffnete seine Augen und sagte mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht: "Ich schaffe es schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Selmak wird mich retten." Teal'c begutachtete die Wunde und sagte: "Nur ein Streifschuss!" "Zum Glück! Wir müssen sehen, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen." Teal'c schaute sich um, alles war verriegelt. Sie hatten keine Chance! Die Tür zu ihrem Verlies wurde aufgestoßen und ein Jaffa brüllte: "Sho'va, aufstehen!" Teal'c erhob sich, er wurde herausgezerrt und zum Thronsaal gebracht. Apophis saß auf seinem Thron und sah Teal'c in die Augen. Er rief: "Knie nieder vor deinem Gott!" Teal'c wurde heruntergezerrt. Apophis sagte mit lächelndem Gesicht: "Endlich! Deine Freunde werden es nicht schaffen, euch zu befreien!" Sie befanden sich also an Bord eines Mutterschiffes. Er starrte Apophis an und fragte: "Du willst mich töten?" "Nein. Ich werde dich zu Tode foltern." und seine Augen glühten.  
  
Jacob versuchte heraus zu finden, wo sie waren. Vermutlich auf seinem Mutterschiff. "Nah großartig!" dachte er. Ihm schmerzte immer noch der Rücken, aber Selmak konnte die Schmerzen lindern. Er fragte sich, ob sie jemals hier raus kämen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Teal'c wurde herein geworfen. Er sah schrecklich aus. "Hat Apophis dich gefoltert?" Es war sinnlos, dies zu fragen, aber er tat es trotzdem. Teal'c sagte: "Ja, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm. Mein Symbiont ist stark." "Das ist er allerdings. Ruh dich erstmal aus, ich überlege mir was." entgegnete Jacob. Als erstes mussten sie auf die Erde, in den Bergkomplex. Das dürfte aber nicht so einfach werden. 


End file.
